


Love Like Loyalty

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [41]
Category: Phule's Company - Robert Asprin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deviously Ruined Rose's prompt: "X Grab My Y"</p><p>Phule's Company series, Beeker/Phule</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> *(T_T I fail at cracky, it was meant to be funny – instead it's so sickeningly sweet!) If you have never read Phule's Company by Robert Asprin, think Sherlock Holmes, M*A*S*H and Star Trek.*

_Least any think I would take advantage of my station as my employer's most trusted friend, let me remind them both that I am employed not because I need to be, being independently wealthy in my own right - but because my employer is a most worthy man to serve and stand beside. As any in my employer's military company would agree with. Secondly, plainly put in my contract is the following: that while my employer may define my duties for me, the method by which I execute them is left to my discretion._

_Lastly, it was after all, at my employer's request in which I acted._

"Beek…?" Phule only stumbled a little as he entered the rooms he shared with his butler, Beeker. Restlessly, his eyes intently roved about in searching. His mouth was soft with want of sleep.

"Sir?" Beeker answered promptly, stirring from where he had sat, a book – unopened – on the desk.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep…" Phule murmured, blinking at Beeker – all he could do to keep awake. Phule was one rare to give up, so Beeker knew that he had found the solution – but driven away sleep and eating for that, and now paid the price. Food would be tasteless in the rush to get it in as energy, and sleep would be heavy and deep. Beeker would guard that sleep, and gladly – as it went unspoken between them.

"A wise choice, sir…" Beeker agreed, getting up with a soft smile for his employer. That he was also his friend went unspoken between them, so obvious it was. Phule, as he did when in need of sleep, spoke hastily.

"Beek, grab me." Phule had taken a step, but the floor swayed and tilted like the sea. He sometimes hated space travel as any first flyer. Usually when he was in most need of sleep: his voice had been panicked, and his heart still raced against Beeker's easy beating heart.

Beeker, of course, had obeyed: his hands firm on Phule's waist and hips. Phule glanced to Beeker's eyes, then shyly away, hesitating. He was sure on so many things, but Beeker he would not risk – could not: never – and never was Phule so aware of that truth then in times like this. With his personality, Beeker went often unnoticed, but between them Beeker was the bigger man.

"Always, sir…" Beeker breathed against his cheek, into his ear. Phule closed his eyes and rested in this most sure embrace, his breathing easy and even, rainbows glittering behind his eyes. Beeker smiled, for a contract is much like a marriage - a butler but a gentleman's gentlemen.


End file.
